Superhero Saga - One-shots and AU's
by La Psyche
Summary: One-shots and AU's based on the universe of the Superhero Saga, following Alice Stark and her adventures.


_**If You Only Knew**_

 _ **Author's Note:** _ Ok, this is my first attempt at writing in english, whom isn't my first language. This is supposed to make part of a series of multi-chapters based on Iron Man and other Marvel movies, if anyone is willing to take a shot at this, let me know it.

 ** _Pairings:_** No pairing

 _Alice was tired._

She was tired of people telling her what to do, tired of people asking her questions about her father, tired of the prying eyes upon her, _tired of people judging her like they knew her_.

\- What's wrong iron girl? – Asked Natasha approaching Alice, who was sitting on the couch with a not so amused expression. The brunette opened her mouth to say something, but she tough for a moment and closed it before any word was spoken. _How do you explain something like this in just one sentence?_

\- It's nothing. – The Widow didn't seem to buy it, 'cause the next second she was sitting in Alice's side.

\- _Nothing_ doesn't make you wrinkle your forehead. – Touché. Of course you couldn't just try lie for the best liar you knew. The statement wasn't an insult either. Natasha was trained to be like this, and it was amazing how good she was at it. Alice on the other hand… Well, in fact, _she could lie_. Pretty well to be honest. Better than Steve. Better than most people you knew. Enough to make everyone around believe that she was alright. _Or so she had thought._ – You know you can't trust me right? – It was something Alice never thought she could do when she first met Black Widow. You couldn't really blame her. Natasha came into her life as an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and that fact always made the Stark, both of them to be honest, have a suspicious attitude towards her. Now, years after that not so good first encounter the both of them grew closer and Alice knew she could count on Natasha.

\- It's complicated. – The Stark girl gave in sinking into the couch. The redhead chuckled.

\- What in your life is not complicated? – The girl cracked her finger pointing to the woman in front of her.

\- I'm just tired.

\- Cap has been pushing you too much? – There was concern in her voice, but also a little bit of mischief. Alice pushed it aside.

\- No, not that kind of tired. – Romanoff's face went serious and she waited for the girl to talk again. – I'm just tired of getting my hopes up. I'm tired of trying to please everyone. I'm… _tired_. – Something about the look on Alice's face made Natasha realize that something was really wrong with her. Then she remembered.

\- This has something to do with your _little_ argument with Pietro?

\- Yes. – Alice was silent for a moment, looking at the ceiling. – And no.

\- Ok, no you got me confused. – Alice sat facing her friend.

\- It's just that he, like what seems like everyone else in the whole world, think he knows me and my family and that they have the right to judge us and say what we think or how we feel and… I'm tired. I'm sick and tired of it. – Natasha noticed that the girl teary eyes, tears that she knew Alice wasn't going to let fall. – They think our life is easy and that we don't have problems and keep blaming us for things we haven't done like they knew the truth but they don't. They don't know how it feels. Pietro just reminded me of how people see us. How _they_ want to people to see us. – On the screen pointed by Alice it was displaying one of the many local news talking about Tony, his daughter and the incident in Sokovia.

\- Just ignore it, you know you're better than that. – The redhead tried to cheer the girl up.

\- That's the problem: I can't. I can't just ignore it when people keep reminding me of that. When they insist in making me something I'm not. When they look at me and my father like we're guilty of everything bad that happened in the world and forget about how much blood and tears my family has been giving to make the world a better place. – A weight was lifted from Alice's shoulders, her chest felt lighter, but the ache was still there, her faithful companion. Before Natasha could say something Sam came in looking for Alice. The girl gave the redhead a resigned look before leaving with Falcon leaving a very preoccupied Black Widow

\- I would feel guilt if I didn't knew who she was. – His voice startled Natasha, but she wasn't surprised by his attitude. It was Pietro, and he didn't exactly measure his actions or words. She got up, starting to leave the room.

\- Well, you should.

\- I said something wrong about her? Was I wrong about something? – The kid frowned, curious.

 _\- Oh boy, if you only knew._


End file.
